


Forbidden

by onemellocello



Category: Fandom - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Ceiling, Other, floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemellocello/pseuds/onemellocello
Summary: My friend wrote this in study hall.





	Forbidden

The ceiling didn’t remember being born. It could faintly place the sound of drills and men shouting. But it did remember than the floor had always been there. From the beginning. It was beautiful, with shiny, polished marble floors that reflected those who walked on it. It was the most beautiful thing that the ceiling had ever seen. Not that it had seen much in its life. Along with the floor, the walls had always been there. The stupid, ugly walls. They only thing stopping the ceiling with finally touching the floor. Feeling the floor. Being with the floor. Its only dream. The only thing that it wanted. To finally embrace it’s eternal love. 

“What are you thinking about?” came a soft voice. It was a familiar voice, the one the ceiling would never not love. 

“You.” The floor chuckled. 

“I was just thinking about you as well.” Those words made the ceiling feel all warm inside. Metaphorically, since the ceiling had no insides really. 

“Floor, this isn’t fair! I’ve loved you since I was built and it’s been years. I need you. I can’t just look at you and talk to you. I need to embrace you, feel you, love you! The only thing keeping us apart are these incessant walls. For years, Floor! Years we’ve been apart and I can’t stand it anymore.” The ceiling said this in a rush with so much passion that it moved the floor. Metaphorically of course. The floor knew the ceiling was becoming impatient and frustrated. The floor knew that the ceiling loved it. And in turn the floor loved the ceiling. With all of it’s nonexistent heart. But they couldn’t. There was so much more stopping them. 

“Ceiling, darling, I love you. You know that. But we both know there is so much more stopping us. I am a floor. You are a ceiling. We weren’t meant to be together like that. We were meant to always face each other. To uphold this building together, by being apart.” The floor said this with such pain. If it could cry, it would be. But this is all they were meant for. To forever stay parallel to each other. With so much space between them it hurt. They were not meant to be, never made to be. They both had their purposes. Purposes that would be defeated if they were to be together. 

“Screw the building! Screw what we were meant to be! I love you and couldn’t give a damn about anything else,” The ceiling was screaming at this point. Years of frustration and pain leaking out of each word. “Nothing but you.” The ceiling voice was but at mere whisper at these words.

Oh, Lord, how they hurt. They floor had no words. It couldn’t have this conversation again. The ceiling was reckless and foolish. Never thinking once about anything else as good the purpose. Silence was the only thing that met the declaration. The floor wouldn’t do this. It loved the ceiling and desperately ached to be with it, but it had a duty. A duty to maintain this building and the people in it. The ceiling refused to understand.  
“Floor, please. Please say something.” The ceiling's voice cracked. “Please.” Oh, how the silence killed the ceiling. It shouldn’t have said that. Floor was the best at the cold shoulder. For something that was walked all over, the floor could make something feel like utter shit. 

 

* * * 

It was late. The ceiling was asleep. The floor had listened to its pitiful attempts to talk. To get a response. But the floor gave nothing away. It couldn’t have this conversation again. Every time they did, its defense weakened. The floor’s will was starting to crumble under its want. If they had it again, the floor was sure it would give in. So it resolved to silence. Thinking of simple times. When the ceiling was content with just talking with the floor. When the floor was content with just talking to the ceiling. 

“Does it bother you?” the ceiling asked out of the blue.  
“Does what bother me?” replied the floor.  
“The fact that those people step on you everyday. Walk all over you. Doesn’t it get annoying? Isn’t it degrading?”  
“I don’t think so. I think this is my purpose. I was made for this. And every day I help people get to where they are going. I have fulfilled that purpose. I help people. Which is enough for me. They may be walking on me, but I while doing so it lifts me up.”  
“That’s very….poetic. Brave. I wouldn’t be able to do something like that. I would resent those people.” the ceiling said in awe.  
“Well, I’ve never considered it being bad. It always makes me feel better.”  
“You’re amazing floor. I think you’re the best thing that I’ve ever met.” the ceiling bashfully admitted. 

That was one of the floor’s favorite memories. Never had it been without the ceiling and it couldn’t imagine a day without it. And the more the floor thought, the more it wanted what the ceiling wanted. How unfair it was that they couldn’t be together. Forbidden love could go to hell. The floor knew what it wanted. It would tell the ceiling in the morning. 

* * * 

“Ceiling? If you’re awake I just wanted to say I’m really sorry.“ The floor hesitated, then spoke. “I want it. I want to be with you.”  
“Are you sure, Floor? Are you positive?” The ceiling’s voice was riddled with hope and possibilities.  
“Yes.” 

And with those words the ceiling began to shake. to separate itself from the walls. To get to Floor. To finally feel it. The foundation of the roof began to crack under the endless, rough shaking.  
“FLOOR, I’LL BE WITH YOU SOON.”  
“ HURRY, CEILING, PLEASE.”  
And finally, the ceiling split from the walls and the top of the building and came down, hurdling towards the floor. And finally, they united, to lovers finally together. And as they embraced, the simultaneously killed every person in the building


End file.
